


Let's Do It In Space...

by angelkai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkai/pseuds/angelkai
Summary: EreRi space sex ;)Also, go on my Wattpad @ NerdyTomboy





	

Today was the day. Eren and his partner, and lover, Levi were finally going to be launched into space.If you can't tell by now, they are both astronauts, and today was their last day on Earth. They will return in about a week, as they were going to land on the moon.

"Hey Levi?" Eren called him.

"Yeah?" Levi replied.

"Let's make the most of this trip," he said with a smile. Levi nodded and turned to the ship. They both waved to the audience surrounding them, and walked up the stairs that led to the top if the ship. They both got in, Levi first, then Eren. The staff tied them up and put their helmets on them, wishing them luck and closed the door.

Levi looked at Eren as he anticipated for the countdown for the blast off. He held his hand, a bit scared. He never knew this day would come, but now it did. And to top it all off, he was going with his lover, Eren. Eren turned his head to Levi and gave his hand a squeeze, and smiled at him. "We'll be fine," he assured him. Levi gave a small grin and looked forward. The countdown had already began.

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Blast off."

The engines turned on and roared over the cheering of the crowd. The pressure pushed Eren and Levi back to their seats, their faces almost coming off at how fast they were going. It took about a good ten minutes and they were already out of Earth's gravitational pull, and entering space. They took deep breaths, Levi almost having a panic attack. Eren saw him, and calmed him down. He took off his own straps and his helmet, it floating around inside the ship. Levi did the same thing, and held onto the chair. He looked outside the window and saw stars, space dust, and the Earth beneath them.

"We're in space!!" yelled Eren, flying to Levi and hugging him. Levi nodded and put on the headset.

"Houston, we are now entering space, copy," he said.

"Roger that, cadet." he responded. He took off the headset and looked around, seeing Eren floating, holding his knees to his chest. He smiled and floated to him. "Ready to speed this baby up?" he asked.

"You know it!" Eren responded, and turned on the jets, the pressure and gas pushing the ship towards the moon.

Levi saw the stars pass by them, him in awe, as he never seen the stars this close. He put his hand to the window and smiled.

~Time Skip~

Days past and they were hours away from the moon. They waited and got there. Eren landed the ship on the surface of the moon. Levi was eating from a dry food package and orange juice. When he finished, he threw it away in a plastic bag, and floated to Eren.

"We're here," he said with a smile. Levi smiled back and put his suit and helmet on. He opened the aircraft and walked down the stairs and stepped on the moon. He walked around and jumped; Eren soon joined after he went back on the ship, as there have to be one person on board. Eren got back in and closed the door, and they both took off their suits. Levi sighed and relaxed on his chair. Eren floated to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed back, and Eren deepened it, sliding his tongue into Levi's mouth, licking every spot. Levi shuddered and pulled back, then looked away. Eren then proceeded to kiss and bite at his neck.

"Eren.. We can't do this here... They will hear us..." he groaned out.

"Then we can either turn the mic off, or let them hear us~" he breathed against his neck.

"T-turn the mic off..." he stuttered and covered his mouth. Eren did as he was told to, and rolled up Levi's shirt. "Don't mind if I do~" He began to lick at one of his nipples and pinched the other one with his hand.

"E-eren..." he said. He smirked and bit the nipple, Levi moaning in surprise. He pulled away and took off his own shirt and pants. "Levi~ It's cold in here. Warm me up?~" He looked at him and smirked. Levi was too embarrassed to do anything, so he stayed still. Eren surprised him and groped his erection, Levi gasping in shock.

"Eren!" he moaned out, shivering and squirming in his chair. He panted and groped Eren's dick, trying to imitate his actions, but failed and let Eren do what he wanted.

"Neh, Levi~ Let's do it here, in space~" he said as he pulled Levi's pants and boxers off, exposing his dick to the cold air. He shuddered and moaned, Eren touching his dick and stroked it faster. One of his hands snaked to Levi's ass and groped it, then shoved a finger into his entrance, Levi holding onto Eren and bit his hand, not wanting his moans to leave his mouth.

"Levi. Let me hear you..." he said as he tied his hands together with his shirt. He licked down his stomach and kissed his dick. He licked the base and massaged his balls.

"Eren! E-ehh~" he moaned out. Eren shoved another finger into his entrance and began to scissor him and sucked his dick. He moaned out loudly, and squirmed. Levi placed his foot on Eren's slight erection, and began to rub it. Eren groaned and pulled Levi's dick out of his mouth. He turned him around and he was on all fours. He grabbed his ass and spread them apart, exposing his entrance to Eren. He dove down and licked at it, then putting his tongue inside and licked around his hole. Levi screamed in ecstasy and moaned, feeling him close to his limit. Eren grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip, spreading his precum all over his dick. He moaned out loud and came all over his stomach and chair. He pulled his tongue out and positioned his dick to his entrance.

"Ready~" he said as he pushed his dick inside, and Levi moaned out, getting hard again. "I want you to get a better view of the moon~" He picked him up and placed him in front of the window, and pushed his body onto his. The coldness of the window made his dick twitch and cum.

"You already came twice, and I haven't even came once.~ Let me have fun~" he whispered in Levi's ear, and put the tip of his dick inside, and he groaned. He waited for Levi to give him the signal that he was ready for his dick to go in deeper.

"I'm f-fine now..." he whispered.

Eren nodded and pushed his dick more inside, moving it around to find Levi's prostate. Levi moaned out loud when Eren found it, making Eren smirk, and thrusted into him, groaning in pleasure. Levi whimpered when he pulled out, but moaned aloud when he shoved it in.

Eren continued to thrust into Levi, making the smaller male moan and squirm in front of him. He switched their positions, now Levi was bent over on the control panel; he felt the buttons move every time he thrusted into him. It felt weird, as he moved the buttons with his dick. He moaned when Eren non-stop continued thrusted into Levi, hard and quick.

"E-Eren!~ I-i'm close!!~" he moaned out.

"I am too Levi. Let's cum together~" he said as he grabbed his dick and began to jerk him off. Eren softly moaned when he felt Levi get tighter. With his free hand, he pinched one of his nipples, and Levi screamed in pleasure. Eren picked him up and they were both floating in the air. With one pinch and twist Levi came, Eren gave a couple more thrusts then came inside of him.

When they rode off their high, they took in a look of their surroundings. There was cum and sperm stains floating everywhere in the air. Eren laughed and got a plastic bag and somehow put them iniside.

~Time Skip back to Earth~

They made back to Earth in 3 and a half days, and they were both safe. No one was injured or dead. They went to therapy after the arrival back to Earth, as they both forgot how to work with the Earth's gravitational pull, because they got used to the Moon's pull.

And they had a happy life together down on Earth.


End file.
